la jeunesse d'Olivia
by christellesvu
Summary: Les évènements dramatiques de sa jeunesse qui l'ont conduit à être un super flic
1. Chapter 1

La jeunesse d'Olivia Chapitre 1

Olivia trainait à nouveau, elle s'était posée sur ces gradins du vieux stade où à cette heure, personne ne s'entrainait. Elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler loin des bruits de cohue du lycée toujours en mouvement. Elle attendait son amie Stella qui la rejoindrait si elle arrivait à semer les éducateurs du foyer.

Aujourd'hui, elle fêtait son 16éme anniversaire, seule sans famille. Elle s'en était fait une raison depuis le jour de ses 8 ans où sa mère lui avait révélé la vérité concernant ses origines, elle n'aurait jamais dû demander, alors elle comprit ce jour-là le manque d'amour subi depuis sa petite enfance.

Sa mère ne s'était jamais remise ni de son viol ni de sa naissance et elle savait que ce soir, elle devrait éviter de se montrer si elle devait à nouveau éviter ses foudres de colère surtout si elle avait à nouveau vidé ses bouteilles quotidiennes.

Olivia pensa à ce jour précis, elle avait décidé de vider les bouteilles d'alcool de sa mère en les remplaçant par de l'eau en espérant qu'elle serait plus attentive envers elle. Sous l'effet de sa colère, sa mère avait brisé une bouteille et elle avait attrapée Olivia, elle avait fini par lui écraser les morceaux de tesson sous son pied. Elle gardait d'ailleurs une grande cicatrice sous le pied où les innombrables fils l'avaient empêchée de marcher pendant trois semaines ou elle avait été à sa merci.

Serena sa mère lui reprochait sans cesse son existence. Olivia rêvait de fuir mais elle connaissait assez le système pour savoir que la vie dans les foyers ne serait effectivement pas meilleure. Elle continuait donc à endurer toutes ces souffrances et cette brutalité quotidiennes. Comment pouvait-elle réagir d'autres que d'accepter tous ces moments de cruauté. Elle savait qu'elle partirait dès qu'elle aurait atteint sa majorité mais elle devrait encore attendre deux longues années. Avec l'âge, elle avait appris à se cacher, elle se montrait plutôt douée.

Elle et Stella avaient les mêmes ambitions, toutes les deux souhaitaient devenir flics à New-York, elles partiraient ensemble ; elles réussiraient, elles mettraient toutes les chances de leur côté. Stella, dont l'intelligence égalait celle d'Oliva réussissait régulièrement à se glisser hors de son foyer afin de réviser avec Olivia.

Sa mère, en s'acharnant sur Olivia prenait garde à ce que les coups ne se voient effectivement pas. Elle en désirait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un qu'elle connaisse découvre qu'elle haïssait sa fille pour ce qu'elle représentait.

Elle attendit jusque 19h30 , apparemment Stella n'avait pu s'échapper aujourd'hui , le cœur lourd , elle sauta par-dessus le grillage pour enfin rentrer à son domicile , elle se demandait toujours ce qui l'attendait , le cœur serré , elle franchit la barrière ….elle vit les lumières éteintes , par chance , sa mère écumerait probablement sa rancœur dans un bar sordide de la ville .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Olivia arrêta un court instant son cheminement sur la troisième marche de l'escalier donnant accès au perron de la maison où elle ne se sentirait jamais en sécurité. La peur s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait de l'entrée. Elle respirait intensément l'air frais de ce début de soirée. Elle se servit de sa clé qu'elle inséra le plus silencieusement dans la serrure. Elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'unique grande pièce de la maison, heureusement sa mère n'était pas présente, son manteau n'était pas accroché au porte-manteau disposé à l'entrée de la pièce. La panique qui l'avait profondément envahie se libéra.

Elle prit rapidement une douche, toujours la peur au ventre que sa mère ne rentre et se déchaine à nouveau sur elle. Elle savait déjà que sa matinée de samedi serait réservée au nettoyage du vomi que sa mère aurait dégluti partout dans la pièce. Voilà à quoi ressemblaient habituellement ses samedis matins et souvent les autres jours de la semaine quand Séréna Benson abusait de la boisson.

Tous les matins, elle se réveillait bien avant de sa mère afin de ne pas trop la croiser. Son cauchemar commençait souvent en soirée. Le couvre-feu d'Olivia était fixé à 18h30. Tout simplement parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe d'athlétisme. Elle s'y était inscrite d'une part pour s'échapper de chez elle mais aussi pourrait-elle décrocher une bourse. Même si elle n'était pas une super sprinteuse, c'est elle qui possédait la meilleure endurance de toute l'équipe, elle courait sans s'arrêter toujours et toujours.

Une fois lavée et rafraîchie, elle partit rapidement s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de s'alimenter, ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps….si sa mère se trouvait déjà au lit, elle se préparait à la hâte un sandwich qu'elle mangeait dans sa chambre. C'était la pièce où elle passait la plupart de son temps.

Elle s'enferma à clé depuis cette rentrée scolaire, elle avait elle-même fixé une serrure afin de se protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Etrangement sa mère n'avait pas réagi. Sans doute, se rendait-elle compte que sa consommation d'alcool la poussait à commettre des actes atroces envers sa fille.

Olivia ne trouvait pas son sommeil. Elle entendit quelques cailloux percuter le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle sourit. Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Elle était finalement venue.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour sortir à l'extérieur.

- T'es quand même venue ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt….tu sais ce que c'est.

- Affirmatif

- Tu sais que tu parles déjà comme un flic

- Je sais, je 'm'entraîne

- Bon alors

- Alors quoi ; parle moins fort

- Ta maternelle est là ?

- Non toujours pas

- Alors t'es tranquille ce soir…

- Oui …jusqu'à ce ….

- Qu'elle rentre

- Oui

- Mais t'as le verrou

- J'ai le verrou…

- Elle n'a rien dit

- Non rien de rien

- Bizarre

- Bizarre

Sous la pénombre de la nuit qui commençait à flirter avec le jour, elles se regardèrent en souriant. En les observant, leurs rires reflétaient une grandes complicité, leur amitié demeurait une question de survie face aux épreuves que la vie leur imposait déjà : l'une dans un foyer d'accueil, l'autre maltraitée physiquement et psychologiquement par une mère qui n'avait jamais accepté sa naissance. Mais elles savaient toutes deux une chose : elles auraient un jour ou l'autre leur victoire sur la vie ….quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Leur amitié était leur armure imperméable aux attaques extérieures.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi Liv

- Il ne fallait pas Stella

- Si, si

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ouvre-le tu sauras

- Ouvrons-le

- Ouvre-le, un anniversaire sans cadeau, ce n'est pas un anniversaire

- Bien, j'en ai loupé pas mal

- T'inquiète pas, quand on sera vieille fille, nous fêterons nos anniversaires de façon extraordinaire.

- Tu crois qu'on finira vieille fille ?

- Non, on est beaucoup trop belle pour ça, on se trouvera deux beaux policiers super sexy…..

Olivia ouvrit son cadeaux, un magnifique cadre d'elle deux, souriantes….

- Merci Stella, ça me touche

- Allez faut qu'on rentre sinon on va avoir de sérieux problèmes

- Oui

- Rendez-vous au stade demain 15h si on peut se libérer

- Ok ça marche

- Courage Liv

- À toi aussi

Stella repartit dans son foyer avant que l'on ne se rende compte de son absence, Olivia repassa par la fenêtre. Elle se remit au lit serrant contre son cœur son tout premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Au moment où ses paupières commencèrent à s'alourdir, elle perçu du bruit ….elle venait de rentrer….elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte…

Pourvu que la serrure tienne, pourvu que la serrure tienne….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Heureusement ! La serrure placée par Olivia avait résisté à la charge. Sa mère l'avait appelé mais Olivia, son walkman à fond, espérait qu'elle s'endormirait. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir par cette fenêtre mais dehors, il existait d'autres prédateurs, pire que sa mère surtout du côté nord de la ville. Elle devait être prudente, elle s'était déjà enfuie une fois pour s'endormir sur un banc du jardin public où elle avait été éveillée par un clochard qui se cherchait une bouteille, décidément l'alcool ravageait bien des vies quand on n'en contrôlait pas la consommation. Elle se jur ait que ça ne lui arriverait jamais.

Comme elle l'avait prédit la veille, elle se leva dès l'aube pour ranger le désordre qui régnait dans cette pièce. Seule Stella savait ce qui se passait chez elle. En aucun cas, elle n'aurait voulu que ce qu'elle traversait se sache. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était partir pour New York, c'est là qu'elle travaillerait. Elle voudrait défendre des enfants qui subissaient les mêmes infamies qu'elle, elle se battrait pour eux, elle les comprendrait mieux que personne.

Peu de personnes venaient, excepté quelques collègues de l'université où sa mère enseignait la littérature anglaise. Ils venaient quelquefois prendre un verre après le boulot. Quoi qu'il arrive, la maison devait être propre et accueillante.

Elle eût à peine terminé le nettoyage qu'elle vit sa mère en peignoir, les yeux peinant à s'ouvrir, le visage pâle donnant à celui-ci un aspect beaucoup plus âgé, l'alcool accélérait les ravages de la vieillesse dont les rides sillonnant le contour commençaient à s'élargir.

- J'ai un mal de tête incroyable….

Olivia, silencieuse, comme toujours, lui tendit un verre d'eau et une aspirine déjà préparés sur la table basse. Elle tentait malgré tout de lui faire plaisir, d'être une source même momentanée de satisfaction, juste une fois…..

Elle se rappelait, quand petite, à l'école, leur maîtresse leur avait demandé d'écrire une lettre au Père Noël, Olivia avait demandé comme cadeau que sa maman l'aime.

Son enseignante de l'époque qui avait lu les lettres des enfants, l'avait sévèrement grondée. Olivia avait compris qu'il y avait des douleurs intérieures qui ne se partageaient pas au risque d'être jugée par une société dont les valeurs universelles donnaient une ligne de conduite dont il ne fallait absolument pas dévier.

Si ce jour-là son institutrice s'était davantage penchée sur Olivia, elle y aurait vu les bleus maculant son dos et le haut de son bras gauche.

Elle soupira, apparemment sa mère semblait de bonne humeur ce matin, sans aucun doute sa dose d'alcool d'hier soir paraissait lui avoir calmé ses nerfs et oublié momentanément sa rancœur, Olivia savait que ces moments de répit ne durerait jamais.

- Tu as entrainement aujourd'hui?

- Oui cet après-midi

- Ok, il y a de l'argent dans mon sac, va faire les courses, le frigo est vide.

- Ok

- Et n'oublie pas mon Whisky surtout

- Je sais

Elle revint une heure plus tard. Elle s'agenouilla pour remplir le frigo. Elle se releva, en se retournant sa mère s'était dressée devant elle. Sa main claqua sur le visage d'Olivia.

- Ca fait une heure que j'attends ma bouteille.

- Tu n'avais qu'à y aller toi-même

Une deuxième gifle s'abattit sur son visage.

Olivia ne bougea pas, ne broncha pas, ne pleurait pas. Elle restait impassible. Elle partit préparer son sac. Quand elle entendit le bruit de la douche, elle en profita pour avaler deux sandwiches et partit au stade pour son entraînement.

L'entraînement ne fut pas plus difficile que d'habitude, pendant qu'elle courait, elle ne pensait pas …..Elle prit une douche et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins attendre Stella.

L'entraineur Kendricks vint d'installer à ses côtés.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Ça se pourrait oui…

- C'est tellement dur pour toi de répondre sans être évasive ?

- Est-on forcé d'être réaliste chaque fois que l'on répond à une question ?

- Réponds-tu chaque fois à une question par une question ?

- Ca dépend de l'intérêt de la question !

- Qu'est-ce qu'une question intéressante ?

- Une question à laquelle vous êtes capable de répondre sans vous dévoiler

- Est-ce tellement dangereux pour toi de te dévoiler ? je me trompe

- Les adultes sont censés savoir quand ils se trompent, non ?

- Ca dépend du degré de mystère de l'interlocuteur.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- J'ai le droit à une autre question ?

- Essayez toujours

- Tu n'aimes pas être remarquée ?

- La vie m'a appris à être discrète

- Oh tu as répondu, j'en suis honoré

- Vous pouvez l'être coach

- J'en suis venu à cette conclusion en te voyant courir, tu sais que tu pourrais facilement évincer toutes les concurrentes du 3000 mè moment où tout le monde accélèrent, tu continues à courir sans forcer. Tout ça pour ne pas finir première. Si tu veux ta bourse, il faudra te faire remarquer.

Olivia restait silencieuse

- Olivia ….

- Mr Kendricks.

- Pense à ce que je viens de te dire. Et dis à ta mère te gifler moins fort la prochaine fois, sinon elle risque d'avoir ma visite

- Rester à votre place et moi à la mienne Mr Kendricks

- Olivia, ça me regarde à partir du moment où tu te rends à l'entrainement couvertes de bleus, tu saisis

- Oui

- Écoute, je ne dirais jamais rien sans que tu me l'autorises, sois en certaine, ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu aies assez confiance en ton coach si les évènements allaient beaucoup trop loin

- Ok coach

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un bisou sur son front comme n'importe quel père.

- Sois prudente

- Merci coach

Il était 16h30 , Stella brillait par son absence , le pas lourd , elle fit les 5 km à pieds pour rentrer , elle n'était pas pressée…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Dimanche matin

Toujours aucune nouvelle de Stella, ça leur arrivait souvent de ne pas parvenir à se croiser. Elles se consolaient toutefois en sachant que l'une pensait à l'autre et inversement. Elles seraient contentes que les cours reprennent demain.

Heureusement Olivia ; potentiellement très douée, excellait dans pas mal de matière. Ses notes flirtaient entre l'A+ et le A. Son travail, ses devoirs, les moments où elle révisait lui servaient d'échappatoire. Quand elle bossait, elle ne pensait pas. Enfin en quelque sorte. Elle aspirait tellement à ce que sa mère soit fière d'elle un jour et elle continuerait, elle imaginait que son espérance deviendrait réalité. Elle jugeait souvent qu'une personne sans espoir n'atteindrait jamais le sommet de la montagne qui se dressait face à elle.

Elle voulait entrer dans une bonne université loin d'ici, loin de Philadelphie. Elle ne voudrait certainement pas étudier dans le campus universitaire où sa mère enseignait, elle en choisirait une calme, de toute façon cette dernière ne s'intéressait pas du tout au travail de sa fille, au détriment de cette dernière.

Apparemment sa mère n'avait pas dormi à la maison, ça lui arrivait de temps à autre. Emily Hudson, une ancienne amie de fac, réussissait de temps en temps à la raisonner en ce qui concerne son comportement. Leur relation s'en améliorait pendant quelques temps avant que Séréna ne retombe dans ses travers. Olivia comprenant la souffrance de sa mère, si elle avait pu l'effacer, elle l'aurait fait. Une partie d'elle la détestait, une autre partie voulait à tout pris l'aimer : le dilemme de son existence d'ado.

L'appartement d'Emily Hudson

- Séréna, j'ai croisé Olivia hier soir. Tu as recommencé.

- Je te promets que non !

- Séréna, pas avec moi. Ne joue pas et ne me mens pas surtout ! comment es-tu capable de t'en prendre à ta propre fille de cette façon. Tu sais que si ton doyen apprenait cela…

- Je sais, je suis désolée

- Ah non ne me dit pas que tu es désolée. Ecoute-moi bien Séréna Benson, je ne suis revenue ici que depuis 6 mois, je me suis montré patient et compréhensive. si tu touches encore un seul cheveu d'Olivia, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te l'enlever, tu m'as bien entendue. Tu as une fille exceptionnellement douée pour son âge, une fille qui a un cœur énorme et à laquelle tu t'en prends, ça doit cesser Séréna.

Séréna devenait de plus en plus livide, elle était consciente que la boisson la rendait furieuse et agressive, l'alcool possédait chacune de ses cellules ….

- Je t'ai inscrite à une réunion demain soir, je t'y accompagnerai.

- Ok

- Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu vas enfin te montrer digne d'une mère.

- Et crois-moi, ce que je viens de te dire , ce ne sont pas que des paroles en l'air.

Au même moment, sur un terrain vague, des enfants jouant au football , découvrir le corps d'une adolescente de 16 ans


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le dimanche matin, Les inspecteurs découvrirent donc le corps mutilé et l'un d'eux ne put s'empêcher de vomir en observant la scène du crime.

La jeune fille, entièrement dévêtue portait des traces de lacération sur tous le corps. Le bas-ventre entaillé laissait émerger une grande partie des intestins où les vers commençaient déjà à proliférer. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait les prenait déjà aux tripes.

Le médecin légiste déclara que la jeune fille était morte depuis vendredi soir.

Les pieds et les mains avaient été coupés et posés à Proximité du corps.

La peau du visage déchiqueté, les yeux arrachés, le nez tronçonné ….un spectacle vraiment désolant.

La trachée avait été complétement écrasée, le médecin légiste déclara que c'était certainement la cause de la mort.

Tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement servir pour identifier la victime fut les empreintes dentaires.

Dans le sac à dos de la victime, ils retrouvèrent des clés dont l'étiquette les mit sur la piste du foyer. Stella fut rapidement identifiée dans un premier temps par ses vêtements retrouvés non loin de là.

L'enquête menée par de très bons inspecteurs permit d'arrêter deux jours plus tard Hans Michaël, récidiviste d'agressions sexuelles, relâché la semaine dernière pour bonne conduite en prison.

Le sperme retrouvé mélangé au fluide de la jeune victime ne laissa planer aucun doute sur sa culpabilité.

Il avait, selon une amie du foyer, rencontré la jeune fille le soir même. Après être rentrée de chez Olivia. Stella était dans un premier rentrer directement dans son foyer d'où elle était ressortie pour fumer car cela était interdit dans l'enceinte de l'immeuble. Elle s'était posée à l'angle de la rue où elle avait croisé Hans. Sans se méfier, elle avait accepté le verre qui lui avait offert. Ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à verser du GHB dans son verre.

Ce fut un bien triste un jour ce mercredi matin.

On enterrait Stella dans le petit cimetière du comte.

Olivia laissait librement couler ses larmes qui n'en finissaient pas, elle venait de perdre sa meilleure amie, sa confidente. Depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées au tout début de leur apprentissage scolaire, elles ne s'étaient plus quittées. Sa mère avait tenu sa promesse , elle avait accompagné Olivia aux funérailles et était restée à ses côtés...

- sois forte Olivia , tu l'es davantage que moi. je sais que c'est une perte immense et irremplaçable pour toi.

- merci maman

- olivia , on va s'en sortir, je te le promets

- arrête de boire maman

- je sais , j'ai promis

- promettre , c'est pas suffisant maman , parce que maintenant je n'ai plus personne qui consolera mes coups juste avec des mots gentils.

Avant de s'en aller, elle déposa un bouquet de roses jaunes et blanches sur le cercueil blanc qui serait mis en terre l'après-midi.

Olivia savait qu'elle n'oublierait jamais son amie. Son cœur déchiré saignait.

Elle se promit qu'elle passerait sa vie à mettre en prison les individus capables de prendre des vies innocentes pour satisfaire leur pulsion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Toutes les personnes gravitant autour d'Olivia connaissaient l'amitié qui unissait inséparablement les deux adolescentes depuis leur enfance. Olivia, semblait impassible ces derniers temps comme détachée de ce qui l'entourait. A quoi cela servait-il d'aimer quelqu'un si le destin vous l'enlevait ? A quoi bon s'attacher ? Les professeurs de l'école s'étaient particulièrement montrés attentifs envers son comportement et à son travail. Ils l'avaient souvent convoquée en fin de cours mais Olivia, comme son habitude demeurait un grand mystère pour eux, ils ne parvenaient pas à combattre cette armure qui abritait non seulement son âme mais aussi son cœur. Cette carapace s'était finalement encore endurcie, conséquence de cette dernière épreuve.

D'autres ado, attristés et également peinés par ce qui était arrivé même s'ils n'étaient pas forcément proches des deux jeunes filles qui fonctionnaient en duo fermé avait suggéré à Olivia de les rejoindre le midi. Elle avait fini par accepter afin de ne pas rester seule mais aussi pour qu'on la laisse tranquille surtout les adultes dont elle avait repéré le manège, l'avantage d'être distante, c'est que l'on observait les autres à sa guise et ça en devenait une force imperceptible. Elle ressentait leur pitié et leur compassion mais même si cela partait des meilleures intentions, ce n'est pas ces éléments qui la sauveraient ou l'aideraient à avancer dans ce monde qui finalement ne lui offrait que peu de moment de bonheur.

Elle pleurait souvent le soir lorsque la solitude remplaçait la présence de son amie lui pesait douloureusement .Elle ne reviendrait jamais, elle l'avait bien compris, elle avançait doucement vers l'âge adulte et vivrait des événements que Stella ne découvrirait jamais mais elle y penserait longtemps, elle savait que tant qu'elle serait dans son cœur, elle resterait vivante.

Par chance, sa mère s'était vraisemblablement calmée et suivait ses réunions chez les alcooliques anonymes, sous la pression de son amie qui l'avait menacée ; ce qui permettait à Olivia d'atténuer considérablement sa peur de rentrer chez elle. Elle aurait tellement aimé le partager avec Stella mais ça n'arriverait plus jamais.

Elle s'était donc liée amicalement mais sans plus avec d'autres étudiants mais sans trop s'accrocher. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir, la meilleure façon de ne plus avoir mal c'était d'être distante. Sa façon à elle d'avancer. Ses notes restaient toujours aussi excellentes, elle travaillait avec acharnement, elle désirait ardemment arriver à ses fins. Elle s'était pas mal informée ces derniers temps sur les différents services de police qui existaient à New York, c'est là qu'elle travaillerait, et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert qu'il existait une unité spéciale pour l'aide aux victimes. Elle serait inspecteur dans cette unité quand elle serait prête. Elle savait également qu'elle devrait étudier le droit pendant 3 ans et l'an prochain, elle commencerait à chercher une université loin de chez elle, loin de cette ville…..

Demain, une compétition pour les sélections régionales se déroulait. Elle la gagnerait, il fallait désormais que sportivement, elle réussisse à se faire remarquer pour décrocher une bourse, elle n'accepterait pas que sa mère l'aide pour ses études…..

Le lendemain, juste avant la course, elle vit son coach venir à sa rencontre

- Tu es prête

- Je le suis

- Tu es certaine ?

- Si je ne l'étais pas, je serais chez moi

- Prête à gagner

- Oui coach

- Vraiment prête à courir ou à gagner

- Je vais la gagner

- Tu sais que je veux juste que tu donnes le meilleur de toi-même

- Je sais coach

- Et avec ta mère

- Elle s'est calmée

- Très bien

Avec succès, Olivia décrocha la première place. Certains recruteurs déjà présents voulaient absolument la connaître. Dont un qui arrivait souvent à ses fins appartenait à l'université de Séréna Benson


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Andrew stewton se dirigea activement vers le bureau de Séréna Benson, il ne fallait surtout pas attendre. Finalement sa tâche allait se révéler beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Il s'en réjouissait déjà.

Le doyen l'avait engagé au début de l'année dernière comme recruteur dans le but de dénicher des athlètes compétents et former d'ici deux ans une équipe performante. Si l'université brillait dans des domaines comme les sciences ou la littérature, les performances sportives s'étaient jusqu'à ce jour révélées pitoyables et désastreuses Sa mission fut donc de recruter des jeunes talents prometteurs de préférences dans les milieux socio-économiques difficiles ou des athlètes qui désiraient rester dans leur ville et suivre des études universitaires non loin de leur famille. Les derniers résultats sportifs n'attiraient pas les futurs universitaires.

Ce samedi matin, il s'était rendu dans un lycée proche de l'université où se déroulaient des sélections régionales, une occasion pour lui de repérer de jeunes talents compétitifs.

Comme tout recruteur, il recevait bien avant la course, une fiche complète détaillant les athlètes présents sur la piste d'athlétisme: taille, poids, âge, lieu de résidences, situation des parents….. Histoire de se faire une idée des jeunes à recruter. Cela pouvait aussi aider à les influencer.

En parcourant attentivement la liste reçue, il fut étonnamment surpris de voir parmi les candidats en lice, Olivia Benson fille de Séréna Benson, professeur de littérature anglaise…était-ce possible ? Il se souvenait avoir croisé plusieurs fois cette femme à différentes réunions concernant l'évaluation mensuelle de certains étudiants mais cette dernière n'avait jamais évoqué le fait que sa fille excellait apparemment dans une des disciplines dont il cherchait désespérément à acquérir des jeunes talents. Si sa fille se révélait réellement douée, pour lui, ce serait dans la poche. Surtout qu'l savait qu'il pourrait lui mettre la pression, Séréna Benson marchait sur une corde raide d'après ce qu'il avait entendu il y a un moment surprenant une conversation entre le doyen et son secrétaire.

Il semblait que Séréna Benson se conduisait parfois d'une façon étrange et qu'à la dernière réception, on avait dû la reconduire chez elle, complètement ivre ce qui ne concordait aucunement avec l'image que l'université souhaitait transmettre.

Du haut du gradin, place qu'il préférait avant tout. Andrew pensait que c'est de là-haut que l'on pouvait vraiment jugé si un coureur valait la peine sur une distance de 3000 m.

Il cherche Séréna Benson parmi l'espace réservé aux parents, mais il ne la vit pas. Cela semblait étrange car la plupart du temps, les parents fiers de leurs progénitures les encourageaient vivement parfois trop d'ailleurs. Elle avait certainement eu un empêchement. Il ne voyait pas d'autres options surtout qu' il savait que Séréna élevait sa fille toute seule.

Il fut surpris et surtout ébahi quand il vit la jeune Olivia franchir la ligne d'arrivée première et bien avant les autres. Il était certain d'avoir recruté son premier talent.

C''est en pensant à nouveau à ce moment de sublimation qu'il frappa à son bureau sachant qu'à cette heure, elle ne donnait pas cours.

- Entrez

- Professeur Benson

- Je suis le coach Stewton, peut – être vous souvenez-vous de moi ?

Elle le regarda attentivement se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

- Vaguement, je pense vous avoir déjà rencontré à différentes réunions

- C'est bien cela

- Vous êtes recruteur

- Très bonne mémoire

- Je vous en prie asseyez-vous ? Que puis-je pour vous aider ?

Il observa son bureau et ne vit aucune photo familiale sur son bureau. Il se demandait si une erreur ne s'était pas glissée dans les papiers remis précédent la course

- Vous savez certainement que l'université cherche à améliorer ses performances sportives

- Oui je l'ai appris, les derniers résultats sont lamentables. Il est vrai qu'en tant que prof de littérature, ce domaine ne m'intéresse pas trop, moi et le sport, ce n'est pas d'une grande comptabilité.

Il sourit.

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

- Vous savez également que c'est une des missions du nouveau doyen et que ça lui tient à cœur

- Je sais tout comme le maintien des autres cours comme la littérature, nous jouissons d'une réputation sans aucune faille

- C'est une évidence

- J'en suis ravie de l'entendre.

- Vous savez également qu'il en fait une de ses priorités

- Je le sais.

Il y deux jours, je suis allée voir les sélections régionales d'athlétisme à Kennedy Hight. C'est bien l'établissement dans lequel votre fille est scolarisée ?

- C'est bien cela. Et …

- C'est une excellent athlète, vous savez !

Elle le regarda attentivement

- Et…

- Ça ferait une excellente recrue pour l'université

- Êtes-vous certain que nous parlons de la même personne ?

- Je n'ai jamais vu ni coupes, ni médailles. Quant à ses résultats scolaires, je ne m'en préoccupe pas beaucoup. Je sais qu'elle signe ses bulletins de note elle-même. Je pense qu'elle doit en avoir honte. Il faut être réaliste, monsieur, ce serait une catastrophe de la recruter et une honte pour mon image.

- Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle

- Faites donc

- Avez-vous de bonnes relations avec votre fille

- Disons qu'on ne communique pas énormément. Elle n'est pas très facile à vivre, vous savez les ados …

- Je pense que vous devriez vous y efforcer professeur Benson

- Et en quoi cela vous concerne

- Chère madame, sachez que pour chaque jeune que j'envisage de recruter, j'effectue une enquête au préalable.

- Bien alors, je ne vois pas ce que vous faites dans ce bureau étant donné la médiocrité de ma fille !

- C'est très étrange ce que vous me dites, cela ne correspond pas du tout à ce que m'ont dit son principal ainsi que son entraîneur

- Ils se trompent

- J'ai ici la copie de son carnet de notes ainsi que les commentaires de ses professeurs, puis-je vous lire quelques-uns des commentaires

- Faites-donc.

- Littérature : A + : analyse de roman très mature pour son âge. Les travaux demandés sont exceptionnellement traités avec une grande sagesse. Très en avance dans la lecture des romans suggérés.

Math : A+ : test réussi sans aucune erreur, bravo. Les compétences sont maitrisées à la perfection.

Histoire : A : niveau remarquable. L'histoire est rarement connue d'un élève de ce niveau.

Psychologie A: Analyse remarquable des textes proposés.

Sport : A + : capitaine de l'équipe d'athlétisme, continue !

Espagnol : A+ : parle quasi couramment. Bravo

Sciences A : expériences très pertinentes. Ton avenir t'appartient, tu pourrais éventuellement te destiner à la médecine.

Ce bulletin date de la semaine dernière. Il se leva, la scrute d'un regard tel un lynx.

- Vous devriez vraiment prendre le temps d'avoir une conversation toutes les deux. Le doyen espère que votre fille choisira notre université. Elle correspond tout à fait aux critères sélectionnés. Je pense qu'il compte sur vous pour la persuader, ayez une bonne opinion de votre fille, je suis certain qu'elle n'attend que cela.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 

Olivia venait de remporter les régionales, elle ressentait une certaine fierté d'avoir gagné. Elle prit son temps pour se doucher dans les vestiaires. Comme à son habitude, elle se dirigea vers le vieux stade, son bouquin d'histoire à la main pour réviser son test de lundi, sauf que désormais, elle serait seule.

Elle révisait son cours d'histoire, elle ne sentit pas quelqu'un s'approcher.

- C'est un drôle d'endroit pour réviser.

Elle le dévisagea, grand, blond bouclé, les yeux vert émeraude, un sourire assez charmeur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu trainer par ici.

- Disons que c'est calme, j'aime prendre l'air.

- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui étudie dans un stade.

- C'est bien la première fois que l'on vient briser ma tranquillité.

- T'es toujours aussi accueillante ?

- Tu dragues toujours les filles seules de cette façon ? C'est peu original !

- Qui te dit que je te drague ?

- Tes yeux me dévores et ton sourire te trahit, tu tentes de te montrer sous ton meilleur jour.

- Me voilà démasqué

- Ce n'était pas très difficile

- Tommy Brighton

- Olivia

- Olivia comment

- Juste Olivia

- Mystérieuse, j'aime cela

Elle lui sourit.

- Qu'étudies-tu.

- L'histoire de l'esclavagisme, j'ai un test lundi

- Toujours au lycée

- Encore deux ans

- Tu verras, ça passe vite

- J'espère, je n'attends que ça, partir loin d'ici

- Ca ne devrait pas être difficile

Elle le scruta d'un regard

- J'ai observé ta course, j'accompagnais le recruteur. Vu ton talent, tu n'auras pas de soucis à choisir ton université, enfin j'espère que tes notes sont bonnes

- Ça va, je me débrouille

- Tu veux partir loin.

- New York

- Pourtant, l'université ici jouit d'une bonne structure et d'une bonne réputation, j'admets qu'au niveau sportif ce n'est pas le top mais ils s'efforcent à l'améliorer.

- Peut-être, mais je n'irai pas dans ton université,

- J'ai bien compris.

- Tu ne fais pas de sport ?

- Si base-ball mais je suis beaucoup plus doué en Biologie.

- Et

- On se débrouille pas mal. Pourquoi New York ?

- Inspecteur de police, je dois étudier le droit.

- On enseigne aussi le droit ici

- Je sais.

- Inspecteur, ça t'irait plutôt bien

Elle lui sourit à nouveau

- Tes yeux sont si tristes mais quand tu souris, ils brillent

- Ouah tu continues à me draguer, tu cours un grand danger

- Ça en vaut la peine ?

Elle lui sourit à nouveau, c'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait un garçon intéressant, ceux du lycée n'étaient pas encore assez matures, ils étaient sympa, certes mais elle n'aurait jamais été plus loin.

- Ça te dit de te balader

- Pourquoi pas

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas dangereux

- Je sais

- Déjà l'instinct de flic

- On peut dire ca

- Où veux-tu aller ?

- N'importe mais pas à l'université

- Je savais que tu allais dire ca

- Tu n'aimes vraiment pas cette université

- Si ma mère nous surprend, elle te tue, et moi ensuite

- Ta mère fréquente l'université

- Elle y travaille.

- C'est donc elle que tu veux fuir

- On peut dire ça

Ils s'en allèrent, il lui prit délicatement la main, elle ne lui dit rien.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

- Il est 18h00, il est grand temps pour moi de rentrer.

- Déjà !

- Couvre-feu, quand on a que 16 ans, tous nos choix ne nous appartiennent pas. Et je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit aussi le cas quand nous devenons adultes.

- C'est l'avantage d'être à l'université loin de ses parents et d'en avoir 21

- et crois-moi, j'ai plutôt intérêt à être à l'heure !

- sinon …..

- il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches Tommy

Il s'arrêta, la regarda et plongea ses merveilleux yeux vert, resplendissant de bonheur de l'avoir rencontrée, dans les siens

- Olivia, si quelqu'un te fait du mal, tu dois me le dire

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre

Mais il s'aperçut qu'il avait touché une corde sensible. Elle n'avait rien dit sur sa vie, ils avaient beaucoup parlé de films, de livres, et d'un tas d'autres sujets mais Olivia n'avait strictement rien révélé…..il se doutait qu'elle avait sans doute des secrets enfuis trop douloureux à partager. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis cet après-midi mais il aurait voulu la garder pour lui et près de lui.

Il plongea dans son regard et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle lui rendit son baiser et partit en courant afin de ne pas être en retard.

Olivia comprenait enfin ce qu'était le coup de foudre, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela lui arriverait, était-ce le destin qui tentait de se faire pardonner de la disparition de Stella en lui envoyant Tommy. Elle l'avait aimé dès qu'elle l'avait vu mais elle avait conscience qu'elle devait être prudente, elle n'avait que 16 ans, il en avait 21. De plus, c'était un étudiant fréquentant l'université de sa mère, elle devrait vraiment être attentive. Elle savait que le nuage sur lequel elle venait de se poser pourrait être percuté par une violente tempête qu'elle ne saurait arrêter. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété que le jour où elle la trouverait en compagnie d'un garçon, elle la tuerait. Olivia prenait ses menaces très au sérieux connaissant les crises de violences manifestées fréquemment par sa mère.

Sa mère ne l'avait plus touchée depuis la disparition de Stella. Il fallait que ça continue et elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas s'en attirer les foudres. Elle savait aussi que c'est pour cela qu'elle avait réussi à gagner, pour une fois elle avait couru sans que le moindre muscle ne la fasse souffrir.

Olivia savait se tenir à carreau et se montrer obéissante mais elle ne se laissait pas faire pour autant.

Elle rentra, miraculeusement, aucune bouteille d'alcool n'avait été entamée.

- Salut, dit-elle à sa mère

- Salut Olivia, j'ai préparé de la salade pour le souper

- Je mets la table

Oliva se doutait que sa mère avait revu son amie Emily.

- Je vais à une réunion ce soir, Emily m'accompagne

- Ok

- Tu resteras seule

- Ok

- Tu sais dire autre chose qu'ok, j'essaie de faire des efforts Olivia

- Je sais

- Alors, tu pourrais aussi en faire

- Ok

- Tu es vraiment une gamine ingrate et insupportable

Alors elles mangèrent dans un profond silence.

Olivia regardait sa mère, reposa sa fourchette

- Il est trop tard maman, quand tu accepteras que je sois née, que je sois présente. Quand tu ne lèveras plus la main sur moi pendant un long moment parce que l'alcool t'aura tourné la tête, peut être que je pourrais te parler Séréna.

Séréna faillit s'étrangler, jamais sa fille ne s'était adressée à elle de cette façon

- Olivia, on a tous le droit de faire des erreurs, d'avoir une seconde chance

Olivia se lève, fixa sa mère du regard et lui répondit :

- Sauf que je suis ta plus grande erreur, que tu dois l'assumer tous les jours en me voyant, rassure-toi maintenant que tu réussis à être sobre, je peux m'exprimer sans crainte de représailles. Tu comptes me cloner maman pour tout recommencer, pour ne plus me battre pour la seule raison que j'existe. On ne devrait pas reporter sa souffrance sur quelqu'un qui n'est pas responsable et qui n'a pas demandé à venir au monde. Si tu me détestes à tel point de me battre, tu devrais penser à me donner à quelqu'un d'autre ? tu ne m'aimes pas et je ne t'aime pas…..et ce sera le cas tant que nous vivrons. Et ne t'inquiète pas, dans deux ans, je serai libre de m'en aller et tu n'auras plus à me supporter, si tu me gardes, c'est pour faire bonne figure devant les autres.

Ce qu'Olivia ne savait pas encore, c'est que le recruteur allait mettre tout en œuvre pour l'empêcher de partir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Séréna Benson subissait maintenant une certaine pression de la part de ses supérieurs à l'université pour que sa fille s'y inscrive. Cela n'allait pas être une tâche très aisée d'autant que le repas partagé avec cette dernière avant-hier soir ne s'était pas bien déroulé. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un moyen, comment faire ?

Il fallait aussi qu'elle sache la vérité, comment sa fille obtenait–elle de telles notes ? Des résultats qui lui permettraient d'obtenir une bourse dans l'université de son choix, la liberté de poursuivre des études sans l'aide financière de quiconque.

Elle rentra beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude et se dit que la meilleure façon de savoir qui était sa fille était de fouiller dans sa chambre ; le jardin secret d'Olivia. Elle ne serait donc pas contente si elle l'apprenait mais elle ferait attention pour que cela ne se voie pas.

La chambre d'Olivia, ressemblait à celle de n'importe quelle adolescente, un lit, une commode sur laquelle se trouvaient une lampe de chevet et une photo d'elle et Stella qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, il faut dire qu'elle n'entrait jamais dans cette pièce. Deux étagères remplies de bouquins dont Séréna apprécia la qualité. Voilà donc où passait tout son argent de poche. Séréna pensa que sa fille avait le même gout qu'elle au même âge. Cela la troubla assez .Pourtant elle s'y prenait très mal avec elle. Un bureau, elle s'y assit et ouvrit les différents tiroirs. Elle trouva les derniers devoirs d'Olivia et en lut quelques-uns, était-ce possible que ce fut sa fille qui les ait rédigés ! Leur qualité ne laissait planer aucun doute sur le potentiel de l'auteur.

Elle vit une autre pile de papiers sous ses devoirs, elle trouva les premiers jets….là elle ne pouvait plus douter, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était réellement trompée. Olivia les avait bien écrits !

Elle ouvrit le deuxième tiroir où se trouvaient des dépliants de différentes universités aux alentours de New York. Il semblerait qu'Olivia se soit déjà informée des différentes possibilités. Elle les examina et constata qu'Olivia avait entouré les facultés qui offraient des cours de droit ? Qu'envisageait-elle ? Ses menaces de fuir loin devenaient une réalité aux yeux de Séréna. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve une solution. Mais laquelle ?

Dans le dernier tiroir, ses fameuses médailles, Olivia ne prenait même pas la peine de s'en vanter, sa fille se montrait soit d'une nature modeste ou soit elle prenait de plus en plus de distance face au monde qui l'entourait ?

Pourquoi lui cachait-elle tout cela ? L'abime qui les séparait se creusait davantage au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes. Les profondeurs insondables se révélaient enfin au grand jour.

Sa fille ne lui pardonnerait jamais son attitude, elle la comprenait comme elle savait qu'elle devait trouver une solution pour l'obliger à rester ici, comment persuader Olivia de demeurer dans leur maison quand elle l'avait ignorée et maltraitée pendant toutes ces années. Ces informations ne pouvaient pas non plus être dévoilées, une impasse se dessinait au fur et à mesure de ses pensées….comment agir efficacement ?

Il faut que je devienne une mère se dit-elle, c'est la seule issue.

Elle referma le tiroir, ouvrit sa garde-robe. Elle eut alors l'idée de proposer une sortie shopping à Olivia. Elle lui demanderait de rentrer tôt de l'école, elle irait la voir au stade.

Olivia sera-t-elle prête à être prise en charge, elle qui sait si bien se prendre en charge ? On verra …..

Séréna Benson partit chercher quelques courses, elle allait retenter le coup du repas.


	11. Chapter 11

merci pour votre suivi...bonne lecture

Chapitre 11

Olivia sortit du lycée, sac de sport à la main direction son entraînement comme tous les jours. Elle s'entraina et en sortant, elle le vit. Il l'attendait.

- J'avais envie de te voir

- Moi aussi

- Tu n'as pas cours

- Pas aujourd'hui

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps

- Je sais, le couvre-feu

- Exact

- Mais heureusement, tu cours vite

- Ça a des avantages

- On marche

- Ca me va

- Ton test d'histoire

- Je pense que ça a marché

- Le contraire serait étonnant

- On ne sait jamais

- Tu ne veux pas toujours venir chez moi

- Non, ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux si ma mère nous voyait

- Ok je n'insisterai plus

- Merci

Ils se promenèrent un long moment, après un long baiser passionné, elle dut se résoudre à partir alors qu'elle se sentait tellement en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Demain, je n'ai pas entrainement, j'essaierai d'être là

- Moi aussi…..elle partit les larmes aux yeux ….elle aurait aimé rester mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle arriva chez elle à l'heure du couvre-feu, elle devait rattraper du temps pour réviser et rédiger ses devoirs, c'est évident qu'elle préférait passer ses fins d'après-midi avec Tommy mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas non plus sacrifier ses études.

Elle fut étonnée, l'appartement sentait la fraicheur, la table était dressée, sa mère cuisinait

- Rentrée

- Oui

- Tu as de longues journées !

- Toi aussi ! Enfin pas aujourd'hui on dirait

- Je voulais te faire plaisir….va ranger tes affaires, nous allons passer à table

- D'accord maman ….merci !

Séréna fut soulagée, sa fille semblait de bonne humeur, elle essaierait de lui parler.

Olivia pénétra dans sa chambre et sentit le parfum fruité de sa mère. Elle était venue dans sa chambre.

- Maman, tu es venue dans ma chambre ?

- Oui, jeune fille

- Pourquoi

- Olivia, je n'ai pas à me justifier

- Excuse-moi, tu as raison.

Olivia n'avait pas envie de se disputer aujourd'hui. Elle rangea son sac d'école, mis ses affaires de sport à la lessive et fut prête pour le repas. Avoir Tommy dans sa vie, la rendait plus heureuse. Enfin elle souriait. Et le reste, excepté ses études, n'avait plus d'importance.

- Dis-moi

- Oui

- Ton dernier carnet de notes ?

- Je l'ai signé moi-même

- Olivia !

- T'étais pas en état.

- j'aimerais le voir. Tu l'as encore

- Non

- J'aimerais le voir

- Je le demanderai demain à mon conseiller. C'est pour ça que….

- Je suis allée dans ta chambre….oui . Pas de soucis alors

- Non, je n'ai rien à cacher maman (sauf Tommy, pensa Olivia)

- J'ai vu les fascicules pour l'université ; tu t'y intéresses déjà

- Vaguement maman ; il est vrai que j'ai envie d'aller à New York

- Tu sais que l'université ici n'est pas mal du tout

- Je sais, j'ai encore du temps maman. Ça dépend de toi aussi

- J'ai eu la visite de notre recruteur, il t'a vue samedi et il voudrait que tu signes un engagement pour notre université, il pense que tu es un talent prometteur que ce soit au niveau sportif qu'intellectuel.

Séréna se leva et ramena ce fameux formulaire qu'elle tendit à Olivia.

- Jettes-y au moins un coup d'œil

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir

- Je le ferai

- Maintenant

Olivia, frissonna un court instant, elle prit son temps

- Maman, je veux étudier le droit, ce n'est pas possible ici

- Choisis autre chose Olivia

- Non ! Je refuse maman

Elle se leva et on entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer.

Séréna, déboussolée par l'attitude d'Olivia, prit ses clés, partit et revint un peu plus tard avec deux bouteilles de Vodka. Olivia qui s'était assoupie n'avait pas pensé à fermer le verrou étant donné que sa mère ne buvait plus enfin elle le pensait.

Après avoir vidé sa première bouteille, la colère s'empara de son esprit et elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Olivia.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Elle entra bruyamment dans la chambre d'Olivia qui s'était malheureusement endormie et n'avait pu prévoir l'état dans lequel reviendrait sa mère.

Cette dernière la secoua brutalement. Olivia se réveilla rapidement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et discerna chez sa mère la lueur lugubre qui s'était emparée de son regard s'annonçant de plus en plus sombre.

Olivia sut à quoi s'attendre et se jeta immédiatement hors de son lit.

- Signe !

- Non ! Tu ne choisiras pas pour moi, c'est hors de question !

- Je suis ta mère, tu m'obéis

- Non ! S'il le faut, je renoncerai au sport maman, tu m'entends, hurla-t-elle

- Tu n'oserais pas

- Si, bien sûr que j'oserais

- Essaie ! Tu t'en mordras les doigts

- C'est déjà fait !

Elle s'approchait d'Olivia qui commençait déjà à trembler. Elle essayait pourtant de se calmer. Il fallait absolument qu'elle contrôle sa terreur si elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle avait pourtant promis de ne plus boire.

- Maman, tu as bu ?

- Oui, et alors, il me faut bien ça pour te supporter

- Tu bois pour te supporter toi-même maman !

Pour Olivia, ces paroles, la blessaient encore plus profondément que les coups, son corps s'en remettait, mais son âme en gardait des cicatrices avec lesquelles elle devrait vivre, avec lesquelles grandir et devenir une femme. Elle se forgeait une force et non pas une faiblesse. Elle comprendrait les victimes, elle pourrait se mettre à leur place…..elle avancerait ….

Sa mère s'approchait de plus en plus d'Olivia qui pour une fois ne recula pas.

L'écart se réduisait et pour la première fois de sa vie, Olivia osait faire face.

Séréna voulu la gifler, Olivia l'esquiva….ce qui rendit Séréna encore plus furieuse.

Elle attrapa Olivia par les cheveux, face à la colère et à la rage de sa mère, Olivia ne put se défendre très longtemps. Elle fut jetée sur le sol et sa mère se déchaina sur le corps d'Olivia qui telle une marionnette subissait ses coups de pieds.

Olivia profita d'une pause pour rouler et se relever. Sa mère voulut recommencer et Oliva la poussa de toutes ses forces.

Sa mère, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction, perdit l'équilibre, tomba et sa tête percuta la commode, elle tomba inanimée sur le sol.

Olivia crut qu'elle l'avait tuée.

Le nez dégoulinant de sang, la lèvre fendue, elle courut jusque chez Emily.

Elle sonna, sonna jusqu'au moment où elle vit de la lumière dans le hall d'entrée. C'est une Olivia ensanglantée et en larmes qu'elle découvrit.

- Olivia, mon dieu, elle a recommencé. Entre !

- Je ne peux pas, je l'ai tuée

- Olivia !

- Je l'ai poussée, elle est tombée

- Écoute, Olivia, tu n'as fait que te défendre. J'appelle la police

- Non Stp ! Pas ca

- Olivia, il le faut…

- Je ne veux pas aller en prison

- Olivia, tu n'iras pas en prison, je te le promets, tu t'es défendue….

- Écoute, monte à la salle de bain. Je vais jusque chez toi, d'accord !

Emily, également sous le choc, s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle put et se rendit à leur domicile.

Elle arriva chez Séréna, elle ouvrit la porte et la vit étendue sur le sol. Elle saignait également de la tête.

Emily s'approcha, prit le pouls, elle vivait.

_Elle alla chercher un seau d'eau et le vida sur la tête de Séréna qui _reprit connaissance.

- Emily , bredouilla-t-elle

- Tu avais promis de ne plus recommencer

- Elle est insupportable !

- Tu te trompes, Olivia est venue chez moi, en larme, tremblante de peur …

- Elle est vivante ?

Emily se retourna et vit Olivia. Le sang ne coulait plus mais son visage dont les bleus s'accentuaient la désespérait.µ

- Elle l'est !

- Elle a une crise d'alcool, Olivia, ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Si, je n'ai pas voulu….

- Olivia, arrête ! va préparer tes affaires. Tout de suite ! tu viens vivre chez moi

- Je ne peux pas la laisser

- Olivia, elle te tuera si tu ne pars pas

Elles couchèrent Séréna dans son lit. Emily aida Olivia à transporter ses affaires jusque dans la voiture

- Tu ne prends pas ton sac de sport

- Non, répondit Olivia ….

Et elles partirent laissant Séréna, seule, face à ses démons


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Olivia manqua toute la semaine de cours, le temps que les ecchymoses disparaissent. Emily l'avait emmené chez un ami médecin, la discrétion fut donc respectée. Séréna n'osa émettre aucune objection sur le déménagement de sa fille.

Elle ne vit pas Tommy de toute la semaine et ne reçut aucune nouvelle. Emily passa plusieurs fois à l'école prendre ses devoirs qu'Olivia rédigeait toute seule. Tommy lui manquait énormément tout comme Stella à qui elle pensait très souvent. Des évènements dont elle ignorait l'existence s'étaient déroulés.

Malgré leur discrétion, Olivia et Tommy s'était fait surprendre par le coach voulant la recruter. Ayant appris qu'elle ne s'était pas inscrit pour la finale, il en fut furieux et alla demander des explications à sa mère.

Séréna le reçut et lui confirma qu'Olivia avait arrêté le sport et qu'il en était le responsable. Elle lui expliqua que sa fille refusait qu'on lui impose ses choix.

- Vous n'avez pas choisi la bonne manière

- Et vous n'avez pas su la convaincre

- Et je n'aurais jamais dû le faire, cela n'a fait qu'empirer notre relation

- Alors vous devriez demander conseil au jeune Tommy Brighton, 3éme année de biologie, il sort avec votre fille.

- Vous racontez n'importe quoi.

- Allez le lui demander, dortoir B, chambre 16

Séréna prit immédiatement son sac et partit en claquant la porte le laissant seul dans son bureau.

D'un pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir en question, il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Elle frappa assez fort pour qu'on l'entende.

Un jeune garçon, très beau certes et assez charmeur aux yeux verts pénétrant vint lui ouvrir.

- Tommy Brighton

- Oui madame

- je suis ….

- Je vous connais, madame Benson, littérature anglaise

- C'est bien cela, alors vous devez savoir pourquoi je suis là

- A vrai dire, non pas trop !

- Olivia, lui dit-elle sèchement

- Vous êtes….

- Sa mère, jeune homme, lui répondit-elle froidement !

Il déglutit péniblement et devint livide

- Vous allez immédiatement cesser votre liaison

- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal….

- Elle n'a que 16 ans jeune homme et

- Je sais, nous ne respectons pas les lois parce que j'en ai 21 donc 5 années de plus. C'est un an de trop selon la loi

- Je vois que vous connaissez bien les lois. Détournement de mineure, vous savez ce que vous risquez, dites-moi !

- Écoutez madame Benson, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, nous ne faisons rien de mal

- Ça c'est vous qui le dites

- On va se marier, vous n'aurez plus rien à nous dire

Elle l'attrapa par son col

- Si vous ne la laissez pas tranquille, de un, je vous porte devant le conseil de discipline qui vous enlèvera votre bourse et de deux je vous émascule avec un tesson de bouteille et de trois, un petit coup de fil à vos parents. C'est clair

- Très clair madame, je lui dirai

- Vous ne lui direz rien du tout, vous ne la reverrez plus

- Très bien madame

Il réussit tout de même à lui transmettre un courrier par le frère d'un ami qui fréquentait le lycée d'Olivia

Elle la lut le midi, seule sous un grand chêne et elle pleura. Ce jour-là, elle se jura qui lui faudrait énormément de temps avant qu'elle fasse de nouveau confiance à un garçon.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

Juin arriva rapidement, Olivia et Emily s'étaient facilement habituées à vivre ensemble. Elles s'entendaient à merveille. Emily trouvait plaisant de trouver quelqu'un le soir en rentrant à la maison, Emily, avait misé sur sa réussite professionnelle et non familiale. Elle ne l'avait pas regretté jusque-là mais elle commençait tout de même à revoir ses choix de vie. Olivia ne posait vraiment aucun souci. Elle rédigeait ses devoirs, étudiait, aidait même pour le ménage et promenait même son petit King Charles, ces deux-là devenaient inséparables. Olivia vivait enfin sans la peur au ventre de rentrer le soir.

Elle avait brillamment terminé son année malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu et subi. Emily, qui travaillait comme secrétaire de direction dans un grand bureau d'avocats lui proposa d'y travailler comme stagiaire durant les grandes vacances et quelques après-midi. Olivia avait accepté, d'une part ça lui permettrait d'économiser de l'argent et d'autre part, cela lui procurait une expérience non négligeable.

Elle s'y plu dès qu'elle commença, les avocats et autres employés apprécièrent son sérieux, sa rigueur et sa volonté d'apprendre et de s'améliorer, elle n'hésitait pas non plus à rester parfois très tard. Pour son travail exemplaire, elle reçut même une augmentation salariale, la boîte fonctionnait on ne peut mieux et le patron d'Emily avait été informé par cette dernière des conditions de vie dans laquelle Olivia avait grandi.

L'état de sa mère ne s'était pas amélioré, au contraire…elle avait pourtant essayé de récupérer Olivia, Emily avait pris les devants et fut désignée comme son tuteur légal. Olivia se trouvait à l'abri mais pourtant elle éprouvait un sentiment de culpabilité d'abandon envers celle qui lui avait donné sa vie, elle comprenait les souffrances de sa mère tout en admettant que son comportement ne reflétait pas ce que devait être une mère.

Durant le week-end où elles étaient en mesure de se le permettre sur leur horaire, Olivia commença à visiter quelques universités, parfois seule, parfois avec Emily. Son choix s'arrêta sur le Sienna Collège qui offrait les 3 ans de droits requis pour ensuite rentrer à l'académie afin d'être inspecteur de police.

Elle y croyait déjà !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Nous étions fin aout, la météo peu clémente ces derniers jours avait contraint Emily et Olivia à passer la soirée devant la télé un plat de pop-corn à partager.  
Leur tranquillité fut brisée par des coups frappés à la porte.  
- J'y vais dit gaiment Olivia  
- Merci, je suis épuisée lui répondit Emily et je ne te raconte pas mes jambes  
- Ca ce sont les hauts talons  
- On ne se moque pas….tu verras quand tu auras mon âge  
- Dans très très très longtemps, lui répondit-elle en souriant  
Elle déposa le plat de pop-corn dans les mains d'Emily et alla voir qui passait un vendredi soir sans y être invitée.  
- maman ! s'écria Olivia, que viens-tu faire ?  
- ai-je besoin d'une autorisation pour rendre visite à ma fille  
- non, bien sûr que non !

Ayant entendu Olivia prononcer ses mots, Emily se dirigea vers l'entrée.  
- Puis-je entrer ?  
- Tu es sobre ?  
- Je le suis effectivement depuis un mois. C'est difficile à croire mais ceci est la stricte vérité.  
Emily ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer  
Séréna vit le plat de pop-corn et les plaids posés sur le fauteuil  
- Eh bien, je vois que je ne te manque pas trop Olivia  
- C'est un reproche maman ?  
- Non, une constatation  
- On passait juste une bonne soirée  
- Si c'est pour venir régler tes comptes Séréna, tu peux t'en aller immédiatement.  
- Je suis juste venue vous informer que j'ai pris les services d'un avocat  
- Un avocat ! Mais pourquoi maman ?  
- Pour te récupérer Olivia, voyons ! Ta place est avec moi  
- Mais maman, je suis heureuse ici, j'ai enfin une vie équilibrée. Emily s'occupe de moi comme tu ne t'en es jamais préoccupée.  
- Tu es ma fille, pas la sienne !  
- Ça ne veut strictement rien dire, je ne suis pas ta fille, je suis ta batarde, comme tu me le répètes si bien  
- C'est quand je suis ivre Olivia, je ne le serai plus  
- Si maman, tu me l'as déjà promis un nombre incalculable de fois, dès qu'un évènement t'échappe, tu replonges dans la boisson, ça arrivera si je reste à tes côtés, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !  
- Séréna, je prouverai que tu as battu fréquemment ta fille  
- Je ne vois pas comment ! Personne n'est jamais allé à la police et Olivia ne s'est jamais plainte. Si Olivia n'est pas revenue demain soir à la maison, je t'attaquerai pour enlèvement d'enfant ….tu risques gros, tu travailles pour un cabinet d'avocats, tu devrais le savoir.  
Séréna, les maudissant toutes les deux, les nargua en sortant, souriant de sa victoire qu'elle pensait déjà acquise  
Olivia, quasi les larmes aux yeux fixait Emily d'un air inquiétant.  
- J'ai une solution Olivia.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Demander ton émancipation  
- C'est envisageable  
- Oui  
- Je n'ai pas de preuves Emily  
- La nuit où tu es arrivée ici, tu te souviens que je t'ai donné un antidouleur  
- Oui  
- J'y avais également mis un sédatif Olivia  
- Et j'ai pris des photos  
- Des photos de ….  
- Tes coups  
- Et ma mère ne le sait pas ?  
- Non !  
- Où sont ces photos ?  
- Chez mon avocat.

Emily s'approcha et serra Olivia dans ses bras  
- Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber  
- Prends ton manteau  
- Où va-t-on ?  
- Te mettre en sécurité, le temps que nous accomplissions nos démarches.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

La gorge nouée, les poings serrés, appuyée contre ces anciennes colonnes du palais de justice offrant aux visiteurs sa splendeur passée, tout humain se serait senti écrasé face à ces piliers majestueux. Mais pas Olivia ! Battante jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Les cheveux coupés court à la garçonne depuis la veille comme pour laisser derrière l'Olivia d'avant, celle qui se laissait dominer par une mère dont l'alcool avait pris possession de toute valeur morale et de toute notion affective. Une mèche cachant son regard assez sombre en ces circonstances. Olivia attendait impatiemment la décision du conseil de la jeunesse qui devait statuer sur son émancipation. Malgré son apparence nonchalante, elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

Elle suppliait qu'on ne la renvoie pas chez sa mère. Son jean troué aux genoux, une veste en cuir brune, un sweat gris, elle était une ado ordinaire sous ses apparences trompeuses. Une Olivia féroce, indépendante qui ne se laisserait plus dicter sa vie par quiconque. Celui qui voudra un jour percer ses secrets devait être vraiment doué, elle ne laisserait plus rien transparaître.

Emily l'avait soutenue dans chacune de ses démarches et de ses choix, l'émancipation si elle devait s'acquérir l'obligeait à changer sa façon de vivre. D'un côté, elle serait contente de ne plus devoir dépendre de personne surtout qu'elle vivrait seule, c'était une des conditions nécessaires .l'adolescente qui soumettait une telle requête se montrait dans l'obligation de prouver qu'elle pouvait d'une part s'assumer seule et d'autre part qu'elle possédait une maturité lui permettant d'assumer la pleine responsabilité de ses actes. Désormais, elle serait considérée comme une adulte.

Sa mère, assise, non loin de là, essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention. Olivia sentait son regard menaçant, désapprobateur et pesant, elle continua à flâner comme si elle ne se trouvait pas dans là. Olivia garderait éternellement cette emprise que Séréna avait eu sur sa propre vie, elle vivrait avec ; autant l'accepter puisqu'elle ne pourrait s'en débarrasser. Elle continuerait à la comprendre, l'empathie qu'Olivia éprouverait bien plus tard dans son métier venait de naître.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite.

- Melle Benson, vous pouvez entrer.

Sa mère la suivit mais la greffière l'en empêcha.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer, madame, c'est une audience privée !

Séréna regarda sa fille entrer dans cette salle, la porte se referma aussitôt….la laissant perplexe, Elle devrait attendre patiemment.

Le juge des affaires familiale l'invita à s'asseoir et fut déconcerté par la jeune fille qui s'était métamorphosée depuis leur dernière rencontre, il se demandait si finalement il avait pris la bonne décision. Son but était de trouver les meilleures solutions possibles quand un mineur vivait un danger.

Il l'observa pendant un long moment, elle lui faisait soudainement penser à ce jeune homme de l'île au trésor par son attitude. Alors il sut ce qu'il devait lui dire.

-Mlle Benson, avant de vous faire part de ma décision, sachez bien ceci. Une demande telle que vous l'avez introduite induit toute une série de changements qui risquent de perturber fortement votre façon de vivre.

Vous vous doutez certainement que les services sociaux ont mené leur enquête suite à ma demande. Il est apparu tout au long de cette enquête que vous paraissez être une jeune fille d'une extrême intelligence ayant la tête sur les épaules. Il est également apparu que vous seriez dotée d'une grande maturité pour votre âge. Selon le rapport que j'ai parcouru, il est noté que plusieurs personnes connaissaient votre situation familiale et n'ont strictement rien fait pour vous venir en aide, ce que je déplore évidemment.

Suite à ces faits, en ayant conscience que la justice ne vous a pas protégée, je vous accorde votre émancipation.

J'ai également ordonné que l'Etat vous accorde un dédommagement financier qui vous permettra de suivre vos études, ce serait dommage de gâcher un talent comme le vôtre.

- Merci monsieur et elle sortit indifférente laissant sa mère dans le doute

Séréna alla à sa rencontre

Olivia la regarda froidement

-Je ne reviendrai plus !

Elle rejoignit Emily qui l'attendait dans le snack à l'angle de la rue

- Alors

- C'est ok

Emily prit Olivia dans ses bras et pleura

- Ne pleure pas Emily

- Promis, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi

- Je sais

- J'ai un cadeau

- Ah bon, tu as déjà tellement fait

- Prends ces papiers

Olivia prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit

- Mais tu es folle, je ne peux pas accepter Emily

- Je n'ai que toi, tu as partagé ma vie ces derniers mois, comme je l'aurais fait si tu avais été mon enfant

- Je sais, je te remercie encore, mais je ne peux pas accepter

- Tu le dois Olivia, sinon à qui d'autre ?

- Mais enfin, tu as encore toute la vie devant toi

- Six mois

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes

- Tu sais Olivia, mes maux de tête

- Oui, des migraines, ça arrive souvent

- Pas cette fois, Olivia, le médecin me laisse 6 mois

Olivia, dont les larmes s'écoulèrent, brisant sa carapace, laissa tomber l'acte de propriété que venait de lui léguer Emily


	17. Chapter 17

avant - dernier chapître

Chapitre 17

Ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent, les larmes s'écoulaient sans que rien ne puisse la consoler. Elle déposa un bouquet de Lys sur le cercueil qui bientôt descendrait dans les entrailles de cette terre.

De faibles rayons firent leur apparition parmi ces nuages couvrant le ciel de ce début d'été.

Beaucoup d'amis, de collègues avaient souhaité lui dire un dernier adieu, beaucoup eurent également pour elle un geste affectueux, ils savaient tous à quel point ces deux êtres avaient pris soin l'une de l'autre à tour de rôle. Sans Olivia Emily n'aurait pas défié la science en vivant six mois de plus, Olivia n'aurait jamais acquis son indépendance sans elle.

Ils s'en étaient tous allés comme ils étaient venus, le cœur remplis de souvenirs et de tristesse.

Elle s'assit et ouvrit enfin cette lettre que l'infirmière lui avait remise quand le drap l'avait recouvert …..Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la décacheter jusque maintenant.

_Olivia,_

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis maintenant partie rejoindre les étoiles. Celles dans lesquelles tu ne pourras pas te plonger avant longtemps, je l'espère, celles qui sont inaccessibles pour le monde des vivants. _

_Je m'en vais le cœur léger, sans aucune souffrance sauf celle de te laisser…sois forte et courageuse, avancer seule ne sera pas facile mais tu es quelqu'un de formidable Olivia. Continue à te battre et à réaliser tes rêves. Apprends à être heureuse, épanouis-toi telle une rose malgré ses épines ….vis chaque jour comme un défi à relever, vis avant que demain ne te plonge dans mon univers, vis avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_Dans ton futur, emporte tes plus belles images et construis-toi enfin un monde ou les instants de bonheur prendront le dessus sur toutes ces années où tu le croyais perdu. _

_Prends tes plus beaux souvenirs de notre courte vie à deux, crois-moi, j'aurai aimé tenir ta main encore longtemps, j'aurais aimé être ton guide….._

_De là-haut, je te regarderai rire et décrocher les plus belles victoires…._

_Laisse tes années d'enfance derrière toi, utilise-les pour te forger une armure. Elle t'aidera à protéger ceux qui doivent l'être, ceux qui doivent être soutenus dans leur lutte quotidienne._

_Tu t'es toujours montré d'une maturité exemplaire que ce soit dans tes études ou dans tes choix de vie, continue …tes études seront certainement brillante….en aucun cas, je ne doute de ta réussite._

_Ta plus grande difficulté sera sans doute de construire une famille, tu n'as pas eu le modèle dont tu aurais eu besoin. Que cela te serve à t'inventer ton monde et ton modèle qui ne t'appartiendra._

_Tu te diras sans doute que je suis partie trop tôt, c'est hélas la réalité ! _

_Ma mission sur terre était peut-être de t'aider à franchir cette étape douloureuse que fut l'acquisition de ta liberté. Tant que j'aurais une place dans un recoin de ton cœur, je serai vivante et je te contemplerai._

_Sois simplement toi, _

_Emily,_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 the end

La maison désormais vide résonnait encore de leurs présences. Le cœur lourd, elle referma la porte et remis les clés à l'agent immobilier qui se chargerait de la vente.

Elle chargea ses sacs dans la voiture que lui avait laissée Emily, elle plaça correctement son rétroviseur, elle vit au loin sa mère, immobile sur le trottoir.

Devait-elle descendre pour lui parler ? Elle restait sa mère et elle continuait à l'aimer malgré tout, jamais cela ne pourrait être effacé… elle avait toutefois pris la décision d'aller de l'avant afin d'atteindre ses objectifs. Son destin, le Sienna Collège ou pendant trois ans, elle étudierait le droit avant d'intégrer l'académie de police, elle serait inspecteur, Le Sienna Collège lui avait même offert une bourse couvrant ses frais d'étude. En ce qui concerne le reste, elle avait hérité d'Emily, elle avait pris conscience de la valeur de l'argent, elle se montrerait prudente.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois dans son rétroviseur, elle démarra en laissant sa mère sur le trottoir, Séréna Benson comprit trop tard qu'elle venait de perdre sa fille….elle ne savait même pas dans quel collège elle avait été acceptée. Elle avait finalement accepté un poste à l'université de Columbus dans l'état de New York où personne ne la connaissait, elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à laisser l'alcool derrière elle ….

Olivia savait maintenant que tout irait bien, sa vie, entre ses mains, la conduirait où elle voudrait aller, elle serait maître de sa vie, de son destin.

Ses blessures seraient sa force personnelle….

Après plusieurs heures de route, elle arriva à proximité de son nouvel établissement scolaire. Fatiguée, elle alla directement se renseigner afin de savoir la chambre qui lui serait attribuée…..elle n'avait qu'une hâte, prendre une douche , ranger ses bagages et dormir….

6 ans plus tard

00h00 elle posa enfin sa tête sur son oreiller, sa journée fut épuisante….il avait fallu attendre les résultats….une longue file d'étudiants qu'on laissait rentrer goutte à goutte afin de voir les longues listes de résultats. Elle avait décidé de se rendre en métro comme elle le faisait souvent à New-York, trouver une place de parking l'énervait très souvent, donc les transports en commun s'avérait être utile….

Malheureusement le métro subit une panne de courant, Olivia y resta bloquée deux longues heures, quand elle arrive, la file d'attente la désespéra….

Elle arriva enfin à cette fameuse liste qu'elle consulta à partir du dernier nom, elle remonta les noms, son cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle ne trouvait toujours pas son nom….les larmes commencèrent à apparaître …jusqu'au moment où elle le trouva …..1ère de sa promotion…..elle y était arrivée….elle regarda le ciel et eut une tendre pensée pour Stella et Emily ….elle leur souriait

merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie

Amicalement

Christelle


End file.
